I'll Make A Man Out Of You
by Flaming Trails
Summary: PreTime story about Doc's early teenhood. His father Elias has some unique ideas on what constitutes father-son bonding activities. . . .  Possible squick warning


I'll Make A Man Out Of You

A BTTF: PreTime Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF, and after reading this, you'll all probably be glad of that fact.

_Notes: Ever wonder _why_ my version of Doc is a 65-year-old virgin? The basic idea came from a friend of mine who told me of men who'd take their sons to whorehouses and pay for them to have sex, to bring them into manhood. Somehow, this resulted._

Friday, July 31st, 1936

Hill Valley

6:31 P.M.

"Emmett!"

Emmett Brown hastily shoved the Jules Verne book he was reading under his pillow. His father sounded like he was in a good mood, and he didn't want to spoil things by reminding him about his son's passion for science. "Yes, Father?" he called through his partially-closed door.

Elias Brown pushed it open and came inside. He had an odd expression on his face – he was smiling, but there was an awkwardness about the grin. Like he wasn't quite sure he should be happy. "Emmett, I've been thinking," he began. "You're fifteen now – almost sixteen, in fact."

Emmett nodded, wondering where this was going. Was his father going to tell him it was about time he got a job? Of course, his family hardly needed the money – they were one of the richest families in town – but Elias was very much in favor of people working for a living. It was part of the reason he'd become a veterinarian instead of simply living off the family fortune. And really, Emmett had no objections to going to work. Most of his peers had simple jobs, such as running errands for people. Maybe he'd fit in a bit better if he worked too.

Elias nodded back at him. "And I know I already gave you a version of the talk-"

"The talk?" Emmett repeated, puzzled.

"Yes. You know, when you were thirteen, and started having certain – urges. . . ."

Emmett felt his face flush as he realized what his father was referring to. Oh, that had been an awkward day. "Ah, that," he said, glancing away. He knew he shouldn't be this embarrassed by – _it_. It was a natural, biological urge, after all. But talking about _it_ to one's parents. . . ._ Why is he bringing this up again? I thought we had enough of it the first time._

Elias seemed to realize he had made a misstep. "Don't look so nervous," he said, in what passed for a reassuring voice. "I'm just proposing we do something together, now that you're old enough. Father and son."

Emmett looked up in surprise. "Really?" Ever since he'd read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea at age eleven and decided to devote his life to science, he and his father had been on rather strained terms. Elias had certain "opinions" on any scientist who didn't operate within his own particular field of veterinary medicine. He and Emmett butted heads often due to the latter's rapidly-growing fascination with physics and tinkering. Emmett had been almost certain the days of doing things with his father for the fun of it were over. "You mean that?"

Elias grinned. "Yes! Just the two of us!"

Emmett grinned back. "Sounds wonderful! What did you want to do? And when?"

"Well, that first part's a surprise, but as to when, why not right now? The evening is young." He turned around, gesturing widely with his arm. "Come along."

Emmett sprang off the bed and followed his father eagerly. They headed down to the front entrance, pausing to grab some light jackets. "Sarah, Emmett and I are going out," Elias called.

Sarah, Emmett's mother, appeared from the drawing room. "Out? Where?"

"Oh, um – just for a little father-son bonding time," Elias said, putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "We should be back in a couple of hours."

Sarah grinned – she, too, had not enjoyed seeing her husband and her son fighting. "Oh! Well then, have fun," she said, giving each of them a kiss."

"We will, Mother," Emmett said, looking at his father excitedly. His mind was swirling with possibilities. What were they going to do? The traditional father-son bonding activity seemed to be fishing, but it was rather late to go up to the lake. Maybe they were going to play some sort of game together? There was bowling, and golf, and baseball – though the latter seemed geared toward younger children. Still, it was a possibility. Or perhaps they were going to a movie, or. . . .

They headed out, hopped in the family car, and, after a moment's trouble with the starter, they were off. Elias glanced at Emmett as they left their neighborhood. "Look at you," he said, tone surprisingly warm. "Almost a man. You'll be all grown up soon enough."

"I know," Emmett said with a little nod. "To be honest, I thought you were going to tell me it was about time I joined the working world when you came in."

"Oh? Well, actually, that's not a bad thought," Elias admitted. Then, with a smirk, he added, "But we won't worry about that tonight. Tonight is all about pleasure."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. He hadn't realized before now how much he'd missed doing things with his father. Somehow, he'd gotten used to avoiding Elias whenever possible, and trading barbs with him over his chosen interest when they did meet. But now. . .he'd truly missed the nice Elias, the Elias who enjoyed spending time with him. _Maybe he wants to bury the hatchet,_ Emmett thought hopefully. _I'm open for reconciliation. At the very least, we can start being more civil to each other. Oh, this is the best night I've had in a long time._

He watched the scenery go past, still trying to figure out what they were going to do. After a little while, though, he found himself frowning. Was it just him, or were they heading into the seedier part of town? There were a lot of rundown houses and Okie tents out here. "Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"Patience, Emmett. We'll be there – aha! We're here, in fact!"

Elias stopped the car. In front of them was a large Victorian house that had clearly seen better days. Pieces of the porch balustrade were cracked or missing. The side shingles were deeply discolored, and a good number of them were missing too. One of the windows in the front was boarded up, and another had a large crack in the glass. And part of the roof was sagging in. Emmett couldn't help making a face. _What a dump._

Elias noticed his look. "Don't be like that," he scolded. "I know it doesn't look like much, but what's inside is worth it." As he opened his door, he added under his breath, "At least, it had better be."

Emmett frowned again, wondering what could be so wonderful that it could be stored in a house like that without ill effect. He couldn't come up with much. "Are – are we here to play cards?" he guessed. He would have thought even an illicit casino would take better care of its property, but you never knew.

Elias chuckled. "No, no." He put an arm around Emmett's shoulders and steered him toward the porch. "Let's go inside, shall we? And all shall be revealed."

The porch creaked dangerously under their feet. Emmett prepared to run if it gave way as Elias knocked on the front door.

A woman opened the door, gazing at the two men through heavily-lidded eyes. Emmett guessed her at about middle-aged, maybe forty-something – thought it was hard to tell with all the makeup she'd caked on her face. Her brown hair looked like she'd attacked it with a curling iron, but then given up halfway through. Her blouse had a pinkish stain on it, and her skirt's hem was uneven. To Emmett's surprise, she wore shoes, but no socks or stockings. "Well, boys," she said in a bored voice, "what can we do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but for my son here," Elias said, squeezing Emmett's shoulders. Emmett gave the woman a very awkward smile. "He's a bit – lacking in life experience."

The woman looked Emmet up and down. Emmett got the feeling he was being evaluated, like a piece of meat. She smirked. "We can certainly help with that," she said, her voice suddenly throaty. "Bring him inside."

"Thank you, Madame." Elias stepped inside, pulling a very confused Emmett with him.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. The front door opened up into a large living room of sorts, with a couple of mismatched and threadbare chairs and couches. There were a couple of mysterious stains on the dark brown walls, and a thin, torn blue carpet on the floor. The air stank of stale perfume. Looking around, Emmett couldn't help but be thankful for his own family's monetary situation. He couldn't begin to imagine living like this.

There were more women in this room, lounging around. A couple were smoking. Like the first woman, they had rumpled hair, too much makeup, and –

Emmett's eyes went wide. Not one of them was dressed properly! Skirts were slit so high, it was a wonder they stayed on. Blouses, by contrast, were cut extremely low, offering an unparalleled view of cleavage. Some girls weren't even wearing _that_ much – one was attired in a lacy, blood-red bra and panty set and stockings, while another was lying on the couch in a corset with long black ribbons trailing off it. Emmett suddenly had a sick feeling that he knew what this place was. _Oh my – no way. He wouldn't._

The girls looked up at him and his father with vague interest. "Looking for a good time, boys?" one said, in what she must have thought was a seductive voice.

"I'm happily married, thank you," Elias said with a rather forced smile. "But my son here could use some of your attentions."

The girl looked Emmett up and down. "Bet he could," she said with a leer. "We don't come cheap, though."

"I'm sure you don't," Elias nodded, taking out his wallet.

_Great Scott, he _would_!_ "Father, may I talk to you?" Emmett said out of the corner of his mouth, grabbing Elias's arm.

Elias glanced over at his son, looking confused. "What is it?"

Emmett didn't answer right away, instead yanking his father over to a reasonably private corner. "What _are_ you doing?" he hissed, keeping his back turned toward the girls.

"Giving you a boost into manhood," Elias replied. "I thought I made that clear."

"No, you didn't! Is _that_ why you started all this off by mentioning the – the 'talk?'"

"Well, yes! What did you think I meant by that?"

"I thought you were just-" Emmett struggled with what he wanted to say. "Well, I certainly didn't realize you meant _this_!"

Elias shook his head rather pityingly. "For all that you're a genius at school, Emmett, you don't know people very well."

"Obviously," Emmett muttered.

Elias ignored his tone. "That's why I'm doing this. You need some experience in life outside books and studying and tinkering."

"I'm fifteen! Shouldn't you be urging me to – to join a club at school, or a baseball team, or – anything but _this_?"

"This will give you more respect! The older children will like you more if they think you're one of them. Besides, fifteen's hardly too young for this. Not too long ago, you could get married at fifteen."

"I don't want to do that either! Though while we're on the subject, Mother's always told me proper people wait until after marriage."

"That only applies to girls," Elias said with a dismissive wave. "Nobody cares what men do. In fact, it's practically encouraged for us to be a little experienced. I don't want you send you off into the world completely ignorant."

"People say ignorance is bliss," Emmett said, glancing back at the girls, who were eyeing them.

"Oh, really, Emmett. You can't tell me you've _never_ wanted to – do it."

"Ah – um – er-" Damn it, his father had him there. For all his advanced intellect and maturity, he was still a teenage boy. He had the usual fantasies. He'd – _indulged_ himself plenty of times. And before now, he'd been looking forward to his first real sexual experience. But – "Not with a – a – a _prostitute_," he protested, pitching his voice a little lower to avoid offending the women. (Though he didn't know why he bothered, taking another look back at them. They knew very well what they were. Why should it offend them to hear it spoken aloud? Maybe he was just trying to protect what little remained of his own innocence.)

Elias scowled at him. "Well, since you have yet to get a girlfriend-"

"Do you think I haven't tried? Most of the girls I associate with at school are older and already have significant others. And the ones my own age don't want anything to do with me! Really, do you think I don't _want_ a girlfriend?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Elias said coldly. "For God's sake, Emmett, I'm doing you a favor!"

"Favor?"

"Your first time will be with a very experienced woman. She can – give you tips."

"I don't want tips! I understand you have good intentions here, but I just don't feel comfortable doing – this!"

"You don't feel comfortable doing anything that doesn't involve a test tube or a wrench! Well, that ends today! No son of mine-"

"Excuse me!" The pair looked over into the scowling face of the Madame. "Are you two going to actually do anything, or are you just here to waste our time?"

Elias smiled thinly at her. "Sorry – first time jitters," he said, pulling out his wallet again as Emmett spluttered. He pressed a few bills into her hand. "Will that do?"

The Madame examined the bills, then counted them. She grinned and nodded. "Kitty!" The girl in the corset sat up. "Come here and show-" she glanced at the two.

"Emmett," Elias provided as Emmett gaped.

"Show Emmett a good time," the Madame finished.

Kitty stood up with a smirk. "Sure thing." She went over and grabbed Emmett's arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere more – private."

"I – ah – Father–" Emmett babbled, glancing back at Elias nervously. _Please, please don't make me_. . . .

Elias, however, just grinned at him. "It'll be _fun_," he said firmly. "You'll have a good time, I promise. I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

Any response Emmett could have given was cut off by Kitty pulling him up the stairs. She smiled at him as they reached the second floor landing. "Don't worry, honeybunches," she told him. "You're in good hands."

Emmett made a noncommital sound in the back of his throat. He tried to think up an excuse, a way to get out of the situation, but he was distracted by the sight of Kitty's mouth. Or, more precisely, her teeth. Or, even _more_ precisely, the lack of them. There were a number of big gaps in her smile. And – was it just him, or were those sores on her lips?

_Well, she _is_ a prostitute,_ he reasoned as she led him into a room. _And judging by the general disrepair of the house, hygiene is not a high priority around here. Oh, God, how many men has she slept with? I didn't think Hill Valley was even large enough to support a house of ill repute! I have to stop this!_ "Er – Kitty-" he started.

"Shh." Kitty put a finger over his lips. "Let me handle everything. I know my way around a man." She began unbuttoning his shirt. "Trust me, you are in for a good time."

_I sincerely doubt that,_ Emmett thought, then felt a bit guilty. For all he knew, Kitty really was a perfectly nice person. Of course, it wasn't her personality that concerned him. "How many-" he tried again.

Kitty smirked. "Oh, really, Emmett. A lady never kisses and tells," she said, running her fingers along his now-exposed chest. Emmett had to admit, her touch was rather nice. "Come on, enough chatter." She leaned in and puckered up.

Emmett found himself staring at the sores around her lips again. They were an ugly bright red that made him shudder (though maybe that was the lipstick). How could she expect him to kiss her? Who knew what bacteria lurked in that mouth? And how could other men apparently not care about this?

Kitty frowned at him. "What's wrong?" Before he could answer, though, she smiled. "Oh, I bet I know. You want to get straight to the main event. Well, then. . . ." She slid her panties down her legs and sat in front of him, starting on her corset laces. "Whenever you're ready, honey."

Emmett felt all the blood rush out of his head. Her – her – oh God. The hair down there looked about as clean as the hair on her head – that is, not at all. There were more sores clustered on her inner thighs, bigger and uglier than the ones on her lips. And – Great Scott, something – something was _oozing_ down there!

"What do you think?" Kitty's voice was a seductive purr, which made things even worse.

Emmett swallowed, somehow resisting the urge to vomit. "I – um – I'm _really_ nervous," he managed to say. "Could you please give me a moment? Alone?"

Kitty gave him a bit of a funny look, but shrugged. "Okay, sweetie." She stopped struggling with her corset and got up. "Call me when you're ready."

"Of course," Emmett said with a fake smile. He kept grinning until the door closed behind her. Then he allowed himself to start hyperventilating. _Great Scott! I have to get out of here!_

He got off the bed and started pacing the room. There was absolutely _no_ way he was remaining in this house. He was _not_ having his virginity taken by a woman who didn't know the meaning of the word "bath." But how was he to escape? His first instinct was to rush out the front or back door, but going downstairs wasn't an option – Elias would spot him. And, judging from his father's state of mind, he wouldn't let Emmett leave until – until the deed was done. Emmett considered lying for a moment, but then dismissed it – Elias was too good at spotting falsehoods. He quietly cursed his father in frustration. _Father-son activity indeed. What, is he going to come up here and watch to make sure I go through with it?_ (The images _that_ conjured up effectively killed whatever libido had survived Kitty's legs.) So where could he go?

His eye suddenly caught the window, open halfway to let in the breeze. He went over and opened it the rest of the way, then looked down. A few quick estimates and calculations told him he was probably too high up to jump safely. _Damn. Rope, rope, I need a rope –_

_The bedclothes!_ He spun toward the bed again. Kitty's panties were still lying on the quilt – Emmett folded them up into the cover, being extra careful not to touch them. _I'm going to need a very hot shower with lots of soap later,_ he thought with a shudder, the skin on his chest that Kitty had touched crawling.

The sheets underneath looked like they could use a good washing, but they would do for his escape. Emmett knotted them together as quickly as he could, then tossed one end out the window. He tied the other to a bed post, then checked the length. It stopped a few feet short of the ground. Emmett shrugged. _Close enough_.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "You okay in there?" Kitty's voice called.

Emmett jumped. "Fine!" he called, his voice an octave too high. He swallowed and tried again. "Fine. I – just need another minute."

"Aww, slow starter?" Kitty asked sympathetically.

"Uh – yes. First time and all," Emmett said. At least he didn't have to fake the embarrassment in his voice. "It shouldn't be long, though."

"All right." Kitty went silent again. Emmett let out a deep sigh. Thank God she hadn't just walked in on him – who knew what would have happened. Keeping an eye on the door, he carefully climbed out the window.

The ground hadn't looked half as far away when he'd looked down at it the first time. Of course, that time he'd had a nice solid wooden floor under his feet. Emmett gulped as he stared downward, clutching the makeshift rope tightly. Could he really do this?

_The alternative's worse,_ he reminded himself. Taking a steadying breath, he began to slowly make his way down.

It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally reached the point where he could jump safely. He mistimed his actual leap a bit, pitching forward as his feet hit the ground. But he was up again in a moment, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Mission accomplished," he muttered, glancing up at the window. "Hopefully they won't miss me too soon. Now, to get home."

He looked at the car briefly. Did he dare take it? He didn't know how to drive yet, but he'd observed Elias behind the wheel dozens of times. He probably had picked up enough to get back to his house. Besides, it would serve his father right to be stranded here.

He rejected the idea with a sigh. Much as the idea of revenge sounded nice, he didn't want to get into an accident. Besides, the sound of him trying to start the damn thing would most likely attract unwanted attention. He'd have to take the long way. He started walking, rebuttoning his shirt as he went.

The trip back to the house was rather longer on foot than by automobile. It didn't help that Emmett forced himself to keep to the side roads as much as possible. He didn't dare risk walking along the main streets in case Elias was looking for him. The last thing he wanted in the world was to be dragged back to that awful place. Finally, though, he found himself back in his own yard. He jogged up to the front door and ducked inside. "Whew!" he said, leaning against the wall. "Home sweet home."

"Emmett?" Sarah appeared, followed closely by his sister. His mother took in his slightly disheveled appearance with a frown. "I didn't expect you home so soon. Where's your father?"

"Ah-" What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton could he say? He didn't particularly want to admit to his mother and sister that he'd just escaped from a house of ill repute. How would they react? Would they think he'd known Elias's plan – that he had _wanted_ to go there? "Er-"

Luckily, he was saved from answering by the door popping open. Emmett nearly fell over, but quickly corrected and stood up straight. "Emmett? _There_ you are?"

Elias grabbed his son's shoulder and spun him around, scowling deeply. "What the hell were you thinking, running off like that?" he demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Emmett shot back, a fresh wave of anger crashing through him. "I told you I didn't want to do that! And after what I just saw-"

"Do what?" Emily asked, looking utterly baffled.

Elias ignored her. "I don't care what you saw! Damn it, Emmett, I paid good money for that woman to entertain you-"

"Woman?" Sarah moved forward, eyes going wide. "Where on earth did you two go?"

"Sarah, not – _Sarah_!" Elias abruptly straightened, suddenly looking very nervous. "Ah – we were just – er – well-"

Sarah's face darkened as her suspicions were confirmed. "Elias Johann Von Braun," she said, voice rising with every syllable, "did you take my son to a WHOREHOUSE?"

Emmett decided to leave Elias to Sarah's rage. He slipped past his irate mother and headed for his room. Emily trailed behind him, mouth hanging open. "Is it true?" she whispered as they ascended the stairs. "Did Father really take you to – to one of _those_ places?"

Emmett nodded wearily. "Yes. Nothing happened," he quickly added, seeing his sister's eyes go wide. "Not for lack of trying on Father's and Kitty's – the prostitute – parts, though. I actually climbed out the window so I could get away."

Emily put an arm around him. "My poor brother. Is there anything I can do?"

"Never mentioning this incident again would be nice," Emmett said, running his fingers through his hair. "Great Scott. . . ."

"Why would Father take you to such a place anyway?" Emily asked, still looking like she didn't quite believe it.

"He wanted to make a man out of me," Emmett explained, rolling his eyes. "After this, I think I'll stay a boy for a while."

"I don't blame you," Emily nodded. With a smile, she added, "And – there'll be plenty of time for – _that_ – after you find a good girl."

Emmett nodded slowly, a slight frown on his face. "Right. . . . Excuse me, I'd just like to go to my room and forget this entire incident ever happened."

Emily nodded and released him, heading down the hall. Emmett returned to his room, closing the door firmly behind him. Unwillingly, he replayed the argument he and his father had had about his lack of girlfriends. There was no denying he wasn't very skilled at that form of interpersonal relationship. It was hard enough finding girls his own age around here, much less ones who wanted to be seen with him. What if he never found "the one" for him? What then?

The he thought of sore-covered lips, and oozing legs, and shivered. _Oh, no_, he thought, shaking his head. _I couldn't. Not after that._ He flopped down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. _I don't care if I end up a sixty-five-year-old virgin – I am _never_ visiting one of those places again!_

The End


End file.
